09 Stycznia 2007
TVP 1 05:00 Wrona (Crow); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Finlandia (2004) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Tak jak w Unii 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 88/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Urban Birds); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci 09:25 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Listonosz Pat IV - Listonosz Pat i magiczny pokaz 6 (Postman Pat and the magician); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 09:45 Krecik - Krecik i robot odc.35 (Der Maulwurf und der Roboter); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:50 Krecik - Krecik i przyjaźń odc.38 (Der Maulwurf und die Freundschaft); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (1995) 09:55 Sąsiedzi - Niespodziewany gość 50 (Nezvany naustevnik); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 10:05 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 1; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2006) 10:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 2; serial TVP 10:55 Mieszkać w Europie - Pod dachami Bratysławy; reportaż 11:15 Polacy na Syberii - Śladami Bronisława Piłsudskiego; cykl dokumentalny 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3159 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3374); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:35 Moda na sukces - odc.3160 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3375); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Klan - odc.1194; telenowela TVP 13:25 Plebania - odc. 803; telenowela TVP 13:50 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja 14:40 Przybieżeli kolędnicy ; reportaż 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:35 Sprawiedliwi - Miłość była jego siłą; cykl dokumentalny 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc.3161 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3376); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3162 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3377); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:35 Klan - odc.1198 - (txt s.777); telenowela TVP 18:05 Jaka to melodia? - odc.1370; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 807; telenowela TVP 19:00 Domisiowa wieczorynka - Eryk nie może zasnąć 19:15 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Zabawy na śniegu 11 (Snow Fun); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Sali Mali II - Lodowisko 13 (Have an ice day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Rozmowa z Prymasem Polski ks.Kardynałem Józefem Glempem 20:25 W krainie dreszczowców - 10.5 w skali Richtera cz.1 (10.5 ep.1) - (txt s.777) 79'; film katastroficzny kraj prod.USA (2004) 21:50 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 22:50 Misja specjalna; magazyn 23:15 Rajd Dakar 2007 - kronika 23:25 Chile pojednania nie będzie; reportaż 23:55 Sfora - odc. 2/9 - (txt s.777) 00:45 Szamanka (Szamanka) 112'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska, Francja (1996) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:10 TELEZAKUPY 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 106/249 (The Love Boat Odc 94 (4/22) Sally?s Paradise, I Love You Too Smith, Mama and Me); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 107/249 (The Love Boat Odc 96 (4/23) The Duel, Two for Julie, Aunt Hilly); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1981) 07:05 TELEZAKUPY 07:20 Wigilijna Świeca; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 24 Nie z tego świata (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.136, Oskrzelowy song; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie w tym Panorama: 09:55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:05 Święta wojna - Doktor Chart Afgański (235) 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 2 Chora z urojenia; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 McGregorowie - odc. 61/65 Stryj (Snowy River: The McGregor Saga ep.The Claimant); serial kraj prod.Australia (1996) 12:50 Allo, Allo - odc. 64/84 (Allo, Allo s. VII ep. 3); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1991) 13:25 10 lat mniej seria II - odc.4 (10 years younger II odc.4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 13:50 Dzieciaki przed kamerą - odc.12 (Amazing baby videos); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 14:15 Europa da się lubić - Five o'clock; talk-show 15:00 ...z Mazurskiej Nocy Kabaretowej (2) 15:10 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 2, odc.13/13 (21) Malarz (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 2, ep. Passionate Painter); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość odc. 461; serial TVP 17:05 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 17:20 Zakopiańska Akademia Sztuki (Karol Szymanowski); reportaż 17:40 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (34) 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 33; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.2/LIII; teleturniej 20:00 M jak miłość odc. 462; serial TVP 20:50 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:25 Pogoda 22:35 Paszporty Polityki ; widowisko artystyczne 23:20 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Pola X) 23:25 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Pola X (Pola X) 128'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (1999) 01:40 Niezwykli ludzie - Nowa twarz, nowe życie (New face, new life. Extraordinary people); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 02:30 City Boy - Koncert Staśka Wielanka 03:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier; STEREO w tym: Kurier 06:00, 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 TKW Poranny; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kurier Poranek - Czym żyje świat ; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 09:00 Debata budżetowa; STEREO 15:00 Stambuł się bawi (Istanbul - "in" destination); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:09 Niepokorni - Zenobia Łukasiewicz; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:45 POGODA DLA WARSZAWY 16:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:55 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 17:55 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Raport na gorąco 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:30 Po twojej stronie - PO twojej stronie 09.01.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Tele Motor Sport ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Studio reportażu - NA STRAŻY DZIEDZICTWA; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:00 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:50 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe - (09.01.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Fidel Castro - część 2 (American Experience: Fidel Castro) 54'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Adriana Bosch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:48 Trzeci wymiar ; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Fidel Castro - część 2 (American Experience: Fidel Castro) 54'; film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Adriana Bosch; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:45 Sidła miłości (5) - telenowela 07:45 TV Market 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne (68) - serial 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 10:00 Zamieńmy się żonami - reality show 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy reż. Amanda Bearse , Robert Berlinger, USA 1997 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 14:40 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy reż. Linda Day, Amanda Bearse, USA 1991 15:10 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:45 Wydarzenia 16:05 Prognoza pogody 16:30 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy reż. Okił Khamidov, Paweł Chmielewski, Polska 2004 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy reż. Wojciech Nowak/Wojciech Pacyna, Polska 2003 20:00 Piękna i geniusz - reality show 21:00 Spacer w chmurach - melodramat reż. Alfonso Arau, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Aitana Sánchez-Gijón, Anthony Quinn, Giancarlo Giannini, Angélica Aragón, Evangelina Elizondo, Freddy Rodríguez USA 1995 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Boston Public - serial obyczajowy USA 2001 00:15 Nasze dzieci - talk show 01:15 Dziewczyny w bikini 02:15 Magazyn sportowy 04:15 Nocne randki 05:55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06:00 Telesklep 06:40 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 5/16 USA 2003 07:35 Usterka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 11:40 Rozmowy w toku: To są idole młodych Polek - talk show 12:50 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Rodzina - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 739 Polska 2003 14:00 Tajniacy - serial sensacyjny odc. 6/16 USA 2003 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela odc. 93/115 reż. Benjamín Cann, Eric Morales, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Fakty - wydanie popołudniowe 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:15 Rozmowy w toku: Włoskie sposoby na żonę - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Napad - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 740 Polska 2003 21:30 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 3/22 USA 2005 22:30 Teraz my! - program publicystyczny 23:15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00:15 Co za tydzień 00:40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01:00 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:00 Telesklep 02:20 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5.45 Sztukateria 6.05 Kinomaniak 6.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 6.55 Muzyczne listy 8.00 TV Market 8.30 Power Rangers - serial animowany 9.00 Yugioh - serial animowany 9.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (63) - serial 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 11.30 Benny Hill 12.35 Dekatornia 13.10 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15.15 Power Rangers - serial animowany 15.45 Młodzieńcza miłość - telenowela 16.45 Pensjonat Pod Różą (64) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2004 17.45 Benny Hill 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem - telenowela 20.00 Komisarz Rex - serial 21.00 Talk2Szok 22.00 Złodziejka (1/2) - film obyczajowy 23.55 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 0.35 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 1.05 Talk2Szok 1.55 Muzyczne listy 2.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial 3.10 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 3.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06:35 Telesklep 07:35 Brygada ratunkowa - serial sensacyjny odc. 4/22 USA 1999 08:35 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 96/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 09:25 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 8/26 Niemcy 2004 10:25 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 1/12 USA 2002 11:55 Strażnik kasy - teleturniej 12:55 Telesklep 14:15 Zdradzona miłość - telenowela odc. 97/110 reż. Claudia Eliza Aguilar, Gastón Tuset, Meksyk 2003 15:10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 15:40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 84 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 16:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 12/13 USA 2005 17:10 Krąg miłości - serial obyczajowy odc. 9/26 Niemcy 2004 18:15 Detektyw Monk - serial kryminalny odc. 2/12 USA 2002 19:10 Kasia i Tomek - serial komediowy odc. 85 reż. Yurek Bogajevicz, Polska 2002 19:40 Specjalistki - serial komediowy odc. 13 ost. USA 2005 20:10 Potępieniec - serial sensacyjny odc. 9/13 reż. Felix Enriquez Alcala, USA 1998 21:10 Zawsze wierni - dramat obyczajowy reż. Michael W. Watkins, wyk. Scott Bairstow, Steve Burton, Vicellous Reon Shannon, Bianca Kajlich USA 2001 22:55 Saga wikingów - film przygodowy reż. Michael Chapman, wyk. Ralf Moeller, Sven-Ole Thorsen, Ingibjörg Stefansdottir, Hinrik Olafson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1995 00:25 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:34 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domisie - Mała plama; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wigilijna Świeca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Mieć wiedzę - nie wiedzieć; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Salon kresowy - Maestro z ulicy Sapiehy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 21 Przegląd Piosenki Aktorskiej - Zobaczyć piosenkę i... Gala 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Z wyciągniętymi rękami cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Klan - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Sportowy tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Wiedźmy - odc. 6/13 - Szymek słupnik; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Boże Narodzenie w Kościele Greckokatolickim - relacja; relacja 14:40 Henryk Sławik. Polski Wallenberg 2'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Grzegorz Łubczyk, Marek Maldis; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Zanussi (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:10 Domisie - Mała plama; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Klan - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Ring; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wigilijna Świeca; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:10 Dzika Polska - Gęsi cudowna podróż.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:35 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 12; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Kolekcjoner z Buenos Aires; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Rozmowa z Prymasem Polski ks.Kardynałem Józefem Glempem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:20 Plebania - odc. 595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kochaj mnie - odc.160; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Warto rozmawiać - Kryzys zaufania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Paszporty Polityki ; widowisko artystyczne; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:53 Pogoda 24:00 Klan - odc. 1162; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Dzika Polska - Gęsi cudowna podróż.; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Studiuję w Polsce - odc. 12; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Rozmowa z Prymasem Polski ks.Kardynałem Józefem Glempem; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:10 Plebania - odc. 595; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kochaj mnie - odc.160; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Paszporty Polityki; widowisko artystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Warto rozmawiać - Kryzys zaufania; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Mój Dekalog - Krzysztof Zanussi (9); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kolekcjoner z Buenos Aires; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Ale kino! 08:00 Azjatycka odyseja filmowa: Iran - kraina filmów, dywanów i poezji - film dokumentalny 09:00 Charlotte Gray - dramat wojenny reż. Gillian Armstrong, wyk. Cate Blanchett, Billy Crudup, Michael Gambon, James Fleet Niecmy/ Australia/ Wlk. Brytania 2001 11:05 Śmierć prezydenta - dramat polityczny reż. Jerzy Kawalerowicz, wyk. Zdzisław Mrożewski, Marek Walczewski, Henryk Bista, Czesław Byszewski Polska 1977 13:30 Raj na ziemi - dramat polityczny reż. Bourlem Guerdjou, wyk. Roschdy Zem, Fadila Belkebla, Omar Bekhaled, Farida Rahouadj Francja/Algieria/Belgia/Norwegia 1998 15:15 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Queen Latifah - serial dokumentalny USA 16:10 Osa - film krótkometrażowy 16:45 Porwany za młodu - film przygodowy reż. Robert Stevenson, wyk. James MacArthur, Peter Finch, Bernard Lee, John Laurie USA/ Wlk. Brytania 1960 18:25 Rewanż - thriller reż. Ken Cameron, wyk. Mary Tyler Moore, Edward Asner, Denis Arndt, Frederic Lahne USA 1996 20:00 Jeszcze tylko ten las - dramat wojenny reż. Jan Łomnicki, wyk. Ryszarda Hanin, Marta Klubowicz-Różycka, Joanna Friedman, Marzena Trybała Polska 1991 21:40 Amores perros - dramat obyczajowy reż. Alejandro Gonzalez Inarritu, wyk. Emilio Echevarria, Gael Garcia Bernal, Goya Toledo, Alvaro Guerrero Meksyk 2000 00:20 ale krótkie! 3 minuty i mniej - filmy krótkometrażowe 01:00 Telenowela - komediodramat reż. Pernille Fischer Christensen, wyk. Trine Dyrholm, David Dencik, Frank Thiel, Elsebeth Steentoft Dania/Szwecja 2006 02:50 Prom - film sensacyjny reż. Jerzy Afanasjew, wyk. Wojciech Siemion, Elżbieta Starostecka, Henryk Bąk, Lech Skolimowski Polska 1970 Canal + Film 08:30 Tygrysy murawy - komedia reż. Jesse Dylan, wyk. Will Ferrell, Robert Duvall, Kate Walsh, Mike Ditka USA 2005 10:05 Deser Księżyc i syn - film krótkometrażowy 10:40 Bariera - dramat psychologiczny reż. Jerzy Skolimowski, wyk. Henryk Bąk, Jan Nowicki, Joanna Szczerbic, Ryszard Pietruski Polska 1966 12:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 12:35 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 12:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 12:50 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Kapelusz z balonów - film dokumentalny reż. A.G. Vermouth, wyk. Charlie Eckert, Addi Somekh USA 2005 13:55 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 14:25 Samoloty, pociągi i samochody - komedia reż. John Hughes, wyk. John Candy, Steve Martin, Laila Robins, Michael McKean USA 1987 16:00 Mazepa - dramat obyczajowy reż. Gustaw Holoubek, wyk. Jerzy Bończak, Mieczysław Voit, Zbigniew Zapasiewicz, Magdalena Zawadzka Polska 1975 17:55 Gwiezdne wojny: Nowa nadzieja - film SF reż. George Lucas, wyk. Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness, Peter Cushing, Kenny Baker, Peter Mayhew USA 1977 20:00 Przez 24 godziny 4 - serial sensacyjny odc. 7/24 USA 2004 20:45 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 21:10 Bomba zegarowa - dramat sensacyjny reż. Stephen Gyllenhaal, wyk. David Arquette, Angela Bassett, Larry Day, Jamieson Boulanger Kanada/USA 2006 22:35 Tajemniczy samuraj - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 8 reż. Shinichirô Watanabe, Japonia 2004 23:00 Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Leonor Varela, Daniel Gimenez Cacho, Carlos Padilla, Ofelia Medina USA/Meksyk/Puerto Rico 2004 00:50 Oskarżony - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jacob Thuesen, wyk. Troels Lyby, Charlotte Sieling, Sofie Grabol, Louise Mieritz Dania 2005 02:35 Wysyp żywych trupów - horror komediowy reż. Edgar Wright, wyk. Kate Ashfield, Lucy Davis, Nick Frost, Simon Pegg Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2004 04:15 Bestia - film sensacyjny reż. Siu-Tung Ching, wyk. Steven Seagal, Byron Mann, Monica Lo, Tom Wu Kanada/ Hongkong/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 Canal + Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 07:30 Anioły w mieście - film familijny reż. Andy Wolk, wyk. Peter Falk, Katey Sagal, Tammy Blanchard, Seann Gallagher USA 2004 09:05 Roboty - film animowany reż. Chris Wedge, Carlos Saldanha, wyk. USA 2005 10:40 Mieszkanie numer 12 - komedia romantyczna reż. Dan Bootzin, wyk. Mark Ruffalo, Beth Ulrich, Alan Gelfant, Manuel Cabral USA 2001 12:15 Mąż idealny - komedia romantyczna reż. Glenn Gordon Caron, wyk. Jennifer Aniston, Jay Mohr, Kevin Bacon, Olympia Dukakis, Illeana Douglas, Kevin Dunn, Anne Twomey USA 1997 14:00 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 14:30 Piłka nożna Najlepsze mecze Orange Ekstraklasy - podsumowanie roku 2006 17:00 Czempioni w Plusie: Piotr Gacek - magazyn sportowy 18:00 Złap sport extra - chochliki telewizyjne 18:30 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska: Mecz Villarreal CF - Valencia CF 20:30 Futbol amerykański NFL: Mecz New England Patriots - New York Jets - runda play off 00:00 Revolver - dramat sensacyjny reż. Guy Ritchie, wyk. Jason Statham, Ray Liotta, Vincent Pastore, André Benjamin Francja/Wlk. Brytania 2005 01:55 Smętarz dla zwierzaków 2 - horror reż. Mary Lambert, wyk. Edward Furlong, Anthony Edwards, Clancy Brown, Jared Rushton USA 1992 03:40 Mechanik - film sensacyjny reż. Michael Winner, wyk. Charles Bronson, Jan-Michael Vincent, Keenan Wynn, Jill Ireland USA 1972 05:25 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat obyczajowy reż. Allen Hughes, wyk. Ted Danson, Philip Akin, Cameron Ansell, Brandon Bally USA 2005 06:00 Szaman - lekarz duszy - film dokumentalny reż. Jose Manuel Novoa, wyk. Hiszpania 2005 Canal + 07:00 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 07:10 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07:15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07:25 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 08:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 08:30 Joey II - serial komediowy odc. 12 reż. Kevin Bright, USA 2004 09:00 Chiński boom - film dokumentalny odc. 1/4 reż. William Cobban, Neil Docherty, wyk. Kanada/Francja/Niemcy 2006 10:00 Sky Fighters - film przygodowy reż. Gérard Pires, wyk. Benoît Magimel, Clovis Cornillac, Géraldine Pailhas, Philippe Torreton Francja 2005 11:45 Dobry pasterz - thriller reż. Lewin Webb, wyk. Christian Slater, Molly Parker, Stephen Rea, Nancy Beatty Kanada 2004 13:20 Łapu-capu extra - chochliki telewizyjne 13:55 Trener - dramat obyczajowy reż. Thomas Carter, wyk. Samuel L. Jackson, Rob Brown, Ashanti, Robert Ri'chard USA/Niemcy 2005 16:15 Podróż przedślubna - komedia romantyczna reż. Peter Jackson, wyk. Viggo Mortensen, Elijah Wood, Sean Astin, Ian McKellen USA/ Nowa Zelandia/ Niemcy 2003 18:05 Szachowe dzieciństwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. Steven Zaillian, wyk. Max Pomeranc, Joe Mantegna, Joan Allen, Ben Kingsley USA 1993 20:00 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane 20:35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20:45 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20:50 Minisport+ - newsy sportowe 21:00 Premiera Głosy niewinności - dramat wojenny reż. Luis Mandoki, wyk. Leonor Varela, Daniel Gimenez Cacho, Carlos Padilla, Ofelia Medina USA/Meksyk/Puerto Rico 2004 22:55 Miłosna zagrywka - komedia romantyczna reż. Bobby Farrelly, Peter Farrelly, wyk. Drew Barrymore, Jimmy Fallon, Jason Spevack, Jack Kehler USA 2005 00:45 Operacja "Koza" - komedia reż. Konrad Szołajski, wyk. Paweł Burczyk, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Ewa Gawryluk, Edyta Jungowska Polska 1999 02:20 Jeden odchodzi, drugi zostaje - komediodramat reż. Claude Berri, wyk. Charlotte Gainsbourg, Daniel Auteuil, Nathalie Baye, Pierre Arditi Francja 2005 03:55 Opowieści z krypty - horror komediowy reż. Richard Donner, Walter Hill, Robert Zemeckis, wyk. Mary Ellen Trainor, Gustav Vintas, Robert Wuhl, Larry Drake USA 1989 Cartoon Network 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 07:25 Robotboy - serial animowany 07:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 08:15 Pet Alien - serial animowany 08:40 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 09:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 09:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 10:00 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 10:30 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 10:55 Flintstonowie - serial animowany 11:20 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:45 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 12:10 Atomówki - serial animowany 12:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 13:00 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:25 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 13:50 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:15 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:40 Atomówki - serial animowany 15:05 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 15:30 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 15:55 Bernard - serial animowany 16:00 Pet Alien - serial animowany 16:25 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 16:50 Robotboy - serial animowany 17:15 Harcerz Lazlo - serial animowany 17:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 18:00 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:30 Xiaolin - pojedynek mistrzów - serial animowany 18:55 Bernard - serial animowany 19:00 Ben 10 - serial animowany 19:25 Teen Titans - serial animowany 19:50 Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 20:10 Transformers Energon - serial animowany 20:40 Scooby Doo - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Na ratunek Nowemu Orleanowi - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Walka o ropę: Kotwice odporne na huragany - serial dokumentalny 08:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 08:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 09:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 12:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Na ratunek Nowemu Orleanowi - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Walka o ropę: Kotwice odporne na huragany - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 11 14:30 Sztuka przetrwania - wyprawy Raya Mearsa - serial dokumentalny odc. 12 15:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 38 15:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 16:00 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 16:30 Fani czterech kółek: Capri - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Susan Morisset - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Poszatkowany samolot - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Inżynieria ekstremalna: Torre Espacio w Madrycie - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Otyłe dziewczyny i ich partnerzy - film dokumentalny 22:00 Doktor G - lekarz sądowy: Jak prawdziwy mężczyzna - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Producenci motocykli - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 00:00 Katastrofy: Burza słoneczna - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Film zmienia życie: "Gwiezdne wrota" uratowały mi życie - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Superjazda: Mechaniczna bestia - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Amerykański hot-rod: Samochód dla Hildebrandta - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Susan Morisset - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Zwariowane wyścigi - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 Eurosport 08:30 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 3. etap: Nador - Er Rachidia 09:15 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - 1/8 finału 11:15 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 3. etap: Nador - Er Rachidia 12:00 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz Besiktas Stambuł - Werder Brema 13:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 13:30 Skoki narciarskie Turniej Czterech Skoczni w Bischofshofen (Austria) 15:00 Tenis ziemny Turniej WTA w Sydney - 1/8 finału 17:00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 17:30 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz półfinałowy 19:00 Rzutki Mistrzostwa Świata w Frimley Green (Wielka Brytania) - 4. dzień 20:00 Boks Turniej międzynarodowy w Bergamo (Włochy) 22:00 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 4. etap: Er Rachidia - Ouarzazate 22:45 Piłka nożna Turniej Efes Pilsen Cup w Turcji: Mecz Galatasaray Stambuł - Feyenoord Rotterdam 00:30 Gooooal! - magazyn piłkarski 00:45 Rajdy terenowe Rajd Dakar - 4. etap: Er Rachidia - Ouarzazate HBO 06:30 Zaborcza miłość - thriller reż. Jonathan Darby, wyk. Jessica Lange, Gwyneth Paltrow, Johnathon Schaech, Hal Holbrook USA 1998 08:15 Omagh - dramat obyczajowy reż. Pete Travis, wyk. Gerard McSorley, Michele Forbes, Brenda Fricker, Stuart Graham Irlandia/Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:00 Moje matki - dramat obyczajowy reż. Klaus Härö, wyk. Topi Majaniemi, Maria Lundqvist, Marjaana Maijala, Michael Nyqvist Finlandia/Szwecja 2005 11:45 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny reż. Pitof, wyk. Halle Berry, Benjamin Bratt, Sharon Stone, Lambert Wilson USA 2004 13:25 Obraz syna - dramat obyczajowy reż. Joshua D. Rose, Peter Manoogian, wyk. Clifton Davis, Stacey Dash, Charles Shaughnessy, Heath Freeman USA 2001 15:00 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 16:25 Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy - komediodramat reż. Larry Charles, wyk. Bob Dylan, Jeff Bridges, John Goodman, Jessica Lange USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2003 18:10 Sylvia - dramat biograficzny reż. Christine Jeffs, wyk. Gwyneth Paltrow, Daniel Craig, Jared Harris, Michael Gambon Wlk. Brytania 2003 20:00 HBO na stojaka! Przeboje 2006 - program rozrywkowy odc. 2 21:00 Premiera Odległy front - serial wojenny odc. 10 USA 2005 21:45 Premiera Deadwood 2 - serial obyczajowy odc. 10 USA 2005 22:35 Premiera Trzymaj się z daleka - thriller reż. Stu Pollard, wyk. Gil Bellows, Jennifer Westfeldt, Christian Kane, Kim Raver USA 2005 00:10 Stacja - film kryminalny reż. Piotr Wereśniak, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Bartosz Obuchowicz, Katarzyna Figura Polska 2001 01:50 Śpiewający detektyw - komedia muzyczna reż. Keith Gordon, wyk. Robert Downey Jr., Mel Gibson, Adrien Brody, Alfre Woodard USA 2003 03:40 Porno biznes: Naga prawda - serial dokumentalny odc. 1 reż. Dan Chaykin, USA 2004 04:10 W krzywym zwierciadle: Poszukiwacze złota - komedia reż. Gary Preisler, wyk. Will Friedle, Chris Owen, Louise Lasser, Renée Taylor USA 2003 05:35 Zobacz w HBO - magazyn filmowy MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 07:00 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 08:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 08:30 MTV Dismissed - randka w ciemno 09:00 Miks muzyczny - największe hity 10:00 MTV kofeina - energetyzujące teledyski 12:00 Lunch box - największe przeboje 13:00 Najlepszy z najlepszych - sztuki walki w oku kamery 14:00 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 14:30 MTV Maxxx Hits - notowanie 15:30 Klasa MTV - z kamerą w szkolnych murach 16:00 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 16:30 Penetratorzy - sekrety alkowy 17:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:30 The Real World - reality show 18:30 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 19:30 MTV No 1 Hits - tylko największe przeboje 20:00 Kontra - bitwa na teledyski 21:00 Uparty jak Hogan - reality show 21:30 Życie i rytmy LL Cool J'a - reportaż o raperze 22:00 Droga do sławy - P. Diddy szuka nowych talentów 23:00 South Park - serial animowany dla dorosłych 23:30 Superrock - mocna dawka rockowej muzy 00:00 Zakład - ile zrobisz dla kasy? 01:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic Channel 08:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Tajemnicza mumia - film dokumentalny 12:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samochody - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Podobne do nas: Medycyna - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Polowanie na myśliwego: Ofiary jadowitych węży - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Najdłuższy most świata - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Jean Michel Cousteau: Oceaniczne przygody: Wyprawa na Kure - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Czysta nauka: Morskie głębiny - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Tuż przed tragedią: Wrak Sunset Limited - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Anatomia wypadków: Samoloty - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Grecki prom - serial dokumentalny Polsat Sport 07:00 Koszykówka mężczyzn Dominet Bank Ekstraliga - mecz Anwil Włocławek - Sokołów Znicz Jarosław 09:00 K.O. TV Classics - magazyn bokserski 10:00 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz Arsenal Londyn - Charlton Athletic 11:00 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 12:00 Puchar Świata w narciarstwie alpejskim - magazyn sportowy 12:30 Piłka nożna Liga angielska - mecz FC Liverpool - Bolton Wanderers 14:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz AJ Auxerre - Chamois Niort 16:30 Gillette World Sport - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz FC Girondins Bordeaux - SC Bastia 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn Polska Liga Siatkówki - mecz Skra Bełchatów - Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa 21:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska - skrót meczu Getafe CF - FC Barcelona 22:00 Punkt, set, mecz - magazyn siatkarski 22:30 Piłka nożna Puchar Francji - mecz Paris Saint Germain - Olympique Nîmes 00:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie Poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes - program publicystyczny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa Poranka TVN 24 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe - skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:05 Bilans giełdowy - program ekonomiczny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń tygodnia - program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy 11:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski - magazyn informacyjny 17:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 20:00 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia - magazyn ekonomiczny 23:30 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 00:00 Skrót informacji 00:05 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny - magazyn 01:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 01:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Skrót filmowy 03:35 Bilans - magazyn ekonomiczny 04:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie 04:30 24 godziny - magazyn informacyjny VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 09:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 10:30 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 10:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 11:00 Kocha, nie kocha 11:30 Parot 12:00 Kochlik 12:30 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 12:40 Kocha, nie kocha 13:00 Parot 13:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 14:00 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 14:10 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 14:40 Shibuya - karaoke show 15:00 In & Out - wiadomości ze świata show biznesu 15:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 16:00 VIVAMAT - program prowadzony wbrew wszelkim regułom 17:00 Street Charts - lista przebojów 17:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Parot 18:30 Sobotwór - gra SMS-owa 19:00 Parot 19:30 Kocha, nie kocha 19:50 Tom kultury - magazyn kulturalny 20:00 VIVA Hits Polska 21:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 21:30 O co kaman - program muzyczny 21:40 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 22:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 22:50 Rendez-vous - program rozrywkowy 23:00 Parot - Extreme 00:00 Hitbuster - program muzyczny 01:00 Nightrider MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 48 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 49 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 50 06:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 20 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 32 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 32 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 25 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 49 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 43 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy Dobromir - serial animowany odc. 1 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 27, 28 08:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 7 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 7 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 52 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 41 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 2 09:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 8 09:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 34 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 1 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 1 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 30 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 45 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 42 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek - serial animowany odc. 9 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 25, 26 11:35 Wyprawa profesora G±bki - serial animowany odc. 6 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 6 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 13 12:15 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 15 12:30 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 16 12:55 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 8 13:10 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 1 13:35 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 14 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 45 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 46 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 34 14:30 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 17 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 31 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek Piosenka - serial animowany odc. 31 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 24 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 48 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 51 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 1 16:30 Hydronauci - serial animowany odc. 7 16:45 Bracia koala - serial animowany odc. 33 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 50 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 78 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 29 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 44 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok - serial animowany odc. 12 18:10 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 14 18:25 Pippi - serial animowany odc. 15 19:00 Przygody kota Filemona - serial animowany odc. 7 19:10 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 78 19:35 Clifford - serial animowany odc. 13 AXN 6:00 Szczury wodne Serial kryminalny 7:00 Wyścig Dokument 8:00 Bez przeszłości Serial kryminalny 9:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 10:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 11:00 Wyścig Dokument 12:00 Szczury wodne Serial kryminalny 13:00 Bez przeszłości Serial kryminalny 14:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 15:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Szczury wodne Serial kryminalny 17:00 Wyścig Dokument 18:00 Bez przeszłości Serial kryminalny 19:00 Sprawiedliwość na 18 kołach Serial sensacyjny 20:00 Medium Serial kryminalny 21:00 Kolekcjoner kości Film sensacyjny 23:15 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny 0:15 Medium Serial kryminalny 1:15 Kolekcjoner kości Film sensacyjny 3:10 Agentka o stu twarzach Serial sensacyjny AXN Crime 12:00 Obrońca Serial obyczajowy 13:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 14:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 15:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 16:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 17:00 Obrońca Serial obyczajowy 18:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 19:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 20:00 Szczury wodne Serial sensacyjny 21:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny 22:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 23:00 11. godzina Serial obyczajowy 0:00 Bez pardonu Serial kryminalny 1:00 Zabójczynie Serial kryminalny 2:00 Tajne akcje CIA Serial sensacyjny AXN Sci Fi 12:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 13:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 14:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 14:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 15:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 16:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 17:00 Star Trek: Enterprise Serial fantastyczny 18:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 19:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 19:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 20:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 21:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny 22:00 ReGenesis Serial fantastyczny 23:00 Charlie Jade Serial fantastyczny 0:00 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 0:30 Siedmiu samurajów Serial fantastyczny 1:00 Andromeda Serial fantastyczny 2:00 Sliders: Piąty wymiar Serial fantastyczny Canal + Sport 2 6:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 12:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 18:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne 0:00 Weekendowy serwis sportowy Inne Eurosport 2 7:30 Wiadomości poranne Wiadomości 10:00 Beikta JK Stambuł - Werder Brema Gry zespołowe 11:00 Real Madryt - Joventut Badalona Gry zespołowe 12:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 14:00 Beikta JK Stambuł - Werder Brema Gry zespołowe 15:00 Real Madryt - Joventut Badalona Gry zespołowe 16:00 Chicago Shamrox - New York Titans Inne 18:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości 18:45 Liga hiszpańska Gry zespołowe 19:15 Euroleague Basketball Show Gry zespołowe 19:30 Alba Berlin - BC Chimki Moskwa Gry zespołowe 21:30 Real Madryt - BK UNICS Kazań Gry zespołowe 22:45 CB Gran Canaria Las Palmas - Lietuvos Rytas Wilno Gry zespołowe 0:30 Wiadomości Wiadomości 1:00 Wiadomości Wiadomości Hyper 21:00 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy 21:20 Java Games Informacje 21:30 Game Factory Informacje 21:45 Making of "Eragon" Reportaż 22:00 Playstation 3 test Reportaż 22:30 Klipy Informacje 22:45 Xyber World Informacje 23:00 Hall of Fame Informacje 23:15 Klipy Informacje 23:30 Game Play Informacje 23:45 Klipy Informacje 0:00 Hyper Classic Informacje 0:30 Gunslinger girl Serial rysunkowy Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Crime z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki AXN Sci Fi z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hyper z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport 2 z 2007 roku